Unexpected chaos Joker x reader
by apriljade3
Summary: This is a story using Jared Letos Joker. It's not based on the events of suicide squad and will show a bit more of the crazy side of joker because I have noticed a few too many 'cute' bf joker fics which I'm not that into myself. So please enjoy My version
1. Chapter 1

The colours of red and blue lit up your apartment, the sounds of sirens flew past your window and you couldn't help but sigh as you stretched out. You didn't give them much thought as it was the usual for Gotham at night, the place was full of crooks and danger but you were used to it. Most people don't tend to stay put for long but you had grown up in this city and even though it can be chaotic you found that the danger hardened you as a person and that is something safety wouldn't get you. You chuckled a little as you thought of the term 'safe', What exactly is classed as safe you thought to yourself, every city has crime and dirt but most people pay it no mind 'Perhaps safety is ignorance'. You scratched the back of your head whilst looking down at your current work, A canvas covered in reds and black splashes of paint, flicks of white and green abundant on the material. You were an artist, only recently you had been noticed which you were grateful for. You admitted that your art was unusual and very subjective and open to interpretation and you had convinced yourself that you would never make a living from it but in actuality your art reflected the chaos that occupied this city and it seemed to have struck with the cities inhabitants.

The cold wind grabbed onto your skin and you couldn't help but shiver a little at the harsh weather, You carried on further down the high street in hopes of finding a good spot to set up and sketch the view of the city lit up at night but you felt a small droplet of water land on your face causing you to groan as you examined the substance on your fingers as you wiped it off. As if on cue a mass of droplets started to fall and you began to quicken your pace as you didn't bring your umbrella and you had your portfolio with you and you didn't want to get your pieces wet. Much to your delight you found a nice shelter underneath a canopy in front of a large building, you sat down and removed your portfolio bag from your shoulder and placed it on the dry floor beside you. You examined your materials with the low amount of light the street lamps offered but you sighed in relief as you noticed all of your things were spared from the harsh weather. Your attention snapped to the street however, for some reason the place was deserted but you noticed a purple sports car across the road from you lit up with the most beautiful shade of neon which illuminated the wet road underneath it. You were in awe at the sight and couldn't help but snap a pic on your phone before settling yourself down and started to sketch the sight onto your pad.

Time passed and you were in the zone with music flowing in your ears and the breath taking sight of inspiration in front of you, you smiled to yourself as your pencils scratched the soft paper thinking that this will be one of your best pieces to date. With the loud music blaring in your ears you were completely oblivious to your surroundings which is dangerous normally but was a death wish for someone in Gotham. The roar of a windows smashing and the sound of alarms filled the street, A group of men with masks covering there faces exited the building which you were sitting outside of and stopped in there tracks when they saw you sitting on the floor beneath them. An agitated growl was heard behind them which made the men tense in fear, He stepped past them and also stopped as he cocked his head at the view of you. He couldn't help but smirk at how oblivious you were of your surroundings He slowly walked up to you to not give off any detection and managed to stand directly behind you inches away from your seated being. He cocked a brow as he quickly viewed what you were doing and his gaze looked over to his own vehicle which caused him to lightly chuckle. He laced his fingers against the handle of his gun which was placed in one of his holsters as he threaded his spare hand through his green locks as sighed to himself. 'So naive' He grunted as he placed the barrel of his gun against the back of your head.

Your body instantly tensed as your were brought out of your zone and you were welcomed to the cold metallic presence of a gun being pushed into the back of your skull. Your breath hitched as you dropped your pencils and pad on the floor you laced your digits over your headphones and removed them the raised your hands slowly in submission. You cursed yourself for being so careless to land yourself in this current predicament, A loud cackle erupted from the owner of the gun that was still digging into your head. 'You really are insane to be so trusting in this city you know' He grinned as he leaned closer to you with him adding even more pressure onto the weapon. You gulped and closed your eyes as you tried to remain calm as you did not want to trigger this guy, His weapon slowly removed from your head slightly which made you cock a brow. His spare hand leaned over you and grabbed the picture you were drawing, you tried to get a look of the guy who was currently playing with your life at the moment but he pressed his gun back towards your head. 'Uh Uh no peeking till I say' His gaze landing back to your drawing and he couldn't help but admit to himself that he enjoyed the image, It was oddly unique and in some sense it spoke to him, The harsh strokes wasn't neat and it seemed to capture a darkness to it. You were growing impatient at the situation not sure what was happening but the silence broke when one of the men behind the green haired male spoke up. 'Boss we gotta get out of here before the cops show' The leader groaned as he twisted his head side to side in agitation, He bent down and grabbed your face, His cold pale hand covered your mouth as his digits dug into your cheeks as he forced you to look up into his steel blue orbs. 'I'm feeling generous and I'm not gonna kill you...yet but I can't let you keep this' He raised his other hand with the drawing into your vision. You nodded slightly in his grip still unable to speak from the pressure of his palm on your mouth. He released your face and pushed you slightly which caused you to fall back onto the ground.

You couldn't help but feel confused. He just left you there even his goons just walked past you leaving you there. You spoke up without thinking which you instantly regret. 'Why not just kill me' You shouted as the man was just about to get into his car, he stopped instantly as he held the door in his hand and slammed it as he started walking towards you with a quickened pace. You instantly slapped yourself in your mind as you quickly panicked and shuffled back in an attempt to try and escape but your back hit the cold concrete step behind you. The green haired man stood in front of you and swung a foot into your gut causing you to wince in sheer pain. He grabbed a fist of your (H/C) and forced you to meet his face which was inches away from your own. 'See that is the question isn't it...just see it as an artists understanding towards another. You create your art with paper and I...I create my art with the chaos I feed into in this city. We do these things to influence a change in this pathetic place'. He lifted your head up even higher which caused you to cry out in pain 'Phone..now' he snarled at you bearing his metallic teeth towards you. You quickly gestured your head towards your portfolio bag over on the step and he released your hair causing your body to fall a little as you didn't support your body. He grabbed your bag and swung it over his shoulder before turning his being towards you and he cocked his gun back towards you. 'Next time I won't be so gentle. See you around' He gestured a firing action as he laughed before heading over to his car as the sounds of sirens started to near towards your current position. You were left in sheer confusion and shock as you watched the purple sports car speed off with the chilling sound of cackling still apparent. Little did you know you just survived a run in with the infamous joker. King of Gotham city.


	2. Chapter 2

A large breath escaped from your cold lips as you leaned your back against the cooling wood door of your apartment. You laced your digits through your hair as you tried to neaten the mess a little, You couldn't help but wonder what the hell actually just happened. They usually say that you feel the light flash before your eyes in such a situation but in actuality you felt nothing. You gritted your teeth a little and tightened your fist as you pondered on your thoughts, you slammed a clenched fist against the door as you felt a welt of anger fester inside you. 'Am I really that pathetic that I don't even fear for my own life' You grunted as your body fell limp as you slid down the door and sat on the cold floor. 'How could I let myself get in a situation like that, worst of all WHAT stopped me from ratting on them guys' You sighed in a defeated manner as you started to doubt your own self worth. Did you really mean so little to yourself you wondered.

You grabbed the bottle of scotch and a small glass as you slumped over your sofa looking for the remote, You finally found the gadget in between some pillows on your sofa and turned on the TV to have a news channel switch on. Your eyes went wide as you looked at the new information on screen, a recording of the building you were outside of not moments ago was being documented by the police. You took the cap off of the cool bottle of scotch and poured a generous amount into the glass whilst your eyes never left the screen. **('Commissioner have you got any leads on the ones responsible for the robbing?' A reporter inched her mic closer to the said male. He sighed in response 'Well there is no current evidence at the moment. All security footage on this whole street went dark, forensics are currently looking for any hidden details we may have over looked' He slumped a little in defeat. The reporter questioned 'What about the Joker could he be responsible?' The question caught the commissioner off guard and he leaned in and spoke a little quieter 'No comment. That's all for now' He bluntly stated and walked back towards the building.)** You gulped down the golden coloured liquor that was occupying your glass as you pondered on the events of tonight. Pictures of the Joker popped up on screen as the news report continued, you paused the screen and examined the green haired male as you poured more drink into your glass. 'Why didn't I go to the police?' You quietly question your self as you examined his features, pale skin, strong cheekbones, red lips, dark eyes...You admitted that his appearance was something. You were sure he made himself that way in a means to strike fear as you scanned over his features but for some reason you weren't fearful of them. What caught your attention was his cold steel blue hues, There was much more to them than his made out appearance. Something that just screamed danger and you couldn't help but become a little lost in the blue orbs.

You Laughed out loud a little as you held your glass to your face. 'Bit too much of this I think' You giggled as you placed the drink on the table, You groaned a little as you touched the back of your head feeling the spot where you had a gun being drilled into it hours prior. You made your way over to your bed and slumped over the welcoming covers. You wondered why you weren't feeling a bit more concern considering but you felt the sensation of exhaustion overwhelm your being and fell into a deep sleep.

 **(You found yourself in a black empty void of space. You call out awaiting a response but nothing. No sound no life nothing. You were alone. You began to walk but you felt like you weren't getting any distance so you increased your pace to a fast jog. The confusion of this area began to make you feel scared, Usually you were someone of reason but this...this had no logic no means to put reason to it there was nothing. You came to a halt as much as you tried to run your body wouldn't move, you slumped your posture and crouched down on the floor. A loud cackle erupted throughout the void causing you to look panicked. 'WHOSE THERE!' The laugh continued not owing you any sign of response. You jolted up and tried to run as you covered your ears whilst tears began to roll down your face. The more you ran the louder the laugh became 'SHUT UP!' You squealed your body came to an abrupt Holt. You arms and legs were numb and as much as you tried to turn your head the weight on you just became heavier. You were afraid. A cold sensation dripped onto your bare shoulder, You fought your head to allow you to look at the cold feeling that greeted your skin. A trail of thick purple liquid fell onto your being and you couldn't help but stiffen at the sight. A feeling of hands began to form in the liquid as they found they way up to your neck. The laugh was now louder and was next to your ear. You closed your eyes shut trying to wake up from whatever nightmare you have fell into. 'Fall into the chaos (Y/N)' The voice echoed throughout the void. You clenched your eyes even tighter in an attempt to avoid addressing the voice. ' A hauntingly ice cold sensation dripped onto your face and covered your ear making you jolt a little at the sudden feeling. 'Come now (Y/N) you haven't forgotten my voice now have you' The voice cooed into your ear causing you to shiver. The liquid hand began to stiffen in form as it reached for your face making you look at the being. You instantly met with them all too familiar blue orbs you were now accustom too and knew who they belonged too. 'Joker' You softly whisper almost in shock as you scanned his features. 'Here I thought you had forgotten me' He licked his lips looking at the fear you held in your eyes towards him. He leaned in closer as he gripped onto your face tighter 'Loose yourself to me' He grinned as your eyes widened as he turned your face and licked your skin nearing towards your ear. 'Give in too chaos'.)**

You jolted up from your sleeping position and your breathing was unstable. You laced a hand through the bangs that were stuck to your dampened skin as you tried to calm yourself, you scanned your surroundings making sure you were safe and back to reality. 'The heck was that about' You said too yourself in between breaths as you tried to reason with the nightmare that just haunted you. You headed towards your kitchen for some water to calm you and couldn't help but notice that your TV set was still on and you instantly cringed as you saw that it was still paused on the image of the joker. You wanted to look away but those damn eyes! What was it about those eyes that made you want to venture in...They were intoxicating. You sipped on some water as you continued to rewind the news report on the male that was occupying your mind. What was going on with you..last night should of been enough to be scared of this guy for life and that dream. No... nightmare should of been enough to make any sane person fear this guy but you found yourself enticed by him. You saw the painted canvas you didn't get to finish yesterday and eyed it whilst looking back and forth from the TV. You grabbed a bunch of paints and you usually you sported brushes and tools to create your work but you felt a sense of impulse over take you and you grabbed a tube of red paint and poured it into your hands. You savagely attacked the canvas with a new found roughness. You became lost in your work as you clawed the canvas adding layers of colour and texture. You came to a halt as the rush started to calm and your senses came back to you. You fell back on the floor as you eyed up your work, The canvas was purely chaotic. Blacks, purples and whites everywhere but the thing you took notice of which you unconsciously designed was a large pair of red Cheshire cat grinning teeth and blood pouring from them. The work surely stood out from your usual pieces and in truth you wasn't sure how to process it, your own creation compelled you and at the same time made you uneasy. 'Guess that's what he meant when he said as artists we do things to influence'. You chuckled as you blew a few stray strands of hair from your face.

Few days had passed since your evening with the joker and you still couldn't get the said male to leave your mind. Something about your encounter with him influenced your current movement with your art. You were more sloppy, more gritty with it. In a sense you felt more freedom which you were intoxicated with. You glanced around your apartment and saw the amount of paintings you had created with some sort of resemblance to him. You turned your gaze towards the news paper in hand and read the font. (NEW EXHIBIT VIEWING OF THE REVOLUTIONARY WORKS OF (Y/N) HELD AT GOTHAM ART GALLERY' You threw the paper onto the sofa as you turned your attention to your works. 'Well today is the big day' You smiled to yourself feeling a new sense of confidence inside yourself. You awaited the van that would escort you and your new pieces to the exhibit for tonight's preview.

All pieces were now in place, you sighed in relief as you left the gallery hall to get ready into your evening dress. You had to look the part because you would be greeted with investors and promoters tonight, the thought of it excited you but not as much as seeing the expressions of people viewing your work. You sported a nice black tight silk dress that came just above your thigh and framed your figure perfectly. It was playful yet still held some class to it which was what you wanted to represent tonight. As the night came closer your event opened and was full of guests which was such a wonderful sensation. The tone of the crowd was indifferent but that is what art is you suppose, You were proud of your work and that is what mattered the most. You noticed that your painting from that night was getting a lot of attention which you found curious, perhaps people got the reference. You were pulled back and forth in the crowd moving between different investors as the night carried on.

Your evening turned out to be a hit and you were left there sitting down on a bench looking at your favourite piece you couldn't help but stretch out in relief of how the event turned out. You noticed a man standing further down the gallery hall, You rolled your eyes thinking he must not of realised that the event had finished and the gallery was closed. You stood up and ventured towards him ready to inform the man that the place was indeed closed but you came to an abrupt halt when you saw the colourful attire the man was wearing. 'Joker' You called out causing him to tilt his head back eyeing you up with a sly smirk.

You froze in place as you saw him. In truth you never thought that your paths would cross again and here he was. In front of you walking towards you. 'So you do know who I am' He chuckled as he circled around you like a predator sizing up it's prey. His comment caught you off guard and you gave him a questioning look which he picked up on. He stopped in front of you his face inches from your being and you froze under his intense stare. 'If you knew who I was why didn't you squeal' He questioned you as he leaned his body closer expecting an answer. 'What?' You were caught in a bit of shock still from him even being here. He groaned as he cracked his neck and pushed his body onto yours forcing you up against the gallery wall. His tattooed hand now grabbing hold onto your face causing you to muffle into his palm from the sudden action. 'Why didn't you squeal' He forced your head to move with the words he spoke almost as if to animate the phrase with your body. You began to mumble into his hand which he rolled his eyes at and released his grip but still kept the pressure of himself on your body. 'Why did you let me live?' He moved back a little and began to laugh as he wagged a finger in front of your face. 'UH UH I'm the one who gets to ask the questions here'. He stated in a joking matter. You avoided his intense gaze and pondered on your thoughts 'Truth is...I don't know myself' Your response caught him off guard a little but you sparked interest in the male. 'Normies would of squealed but you...you turned your fear into this' He stood back and spun round the gallery with his arms out. You gulped a little not knowing how he would take your art pieces. 'You know I should sue truthfully. Trying to make a cash in on my greatness' He grinned at you which you couldn't help but choke in surprise at his comment. This man was so hard to read you couldn't tell if he was laughing with you or at you. You rolled your eyes at the thought of the irony of his name. He truly was the Joker.

The Joker caught you rolling your eyes and quickly closed the distance between the two of you and laced his hand around your frail neck causing you to grunt in pain as you tried to fight his grip on you. 'DON'T EVER DO THAT' He growled as he pressed his digits even tighter onto your neck, You tried to nod in agreement which he acknowledged and released his grip on you which caused you to fall on the floor. 'Good girl' He stroked the stray hairs that fell on your face behind your ear as he placed his hand onto the side of your face but this time it held a much more gentle approach. 'What is it about you' He growled slightly in annoyance, It didn't come off as a question to you but more to himself as he studied the features on your face almost dissecting the layers of you with his eyes trying to see what made you tick. He noticed you were looking up at him but this time you didn't have fear in your eyes but that spark of curiosity which he noticed. He grunted and pushed your face away from him as he straightened his posture. 'Here. You can have this back for being such a good girl' He chucked you your phone from his pocket as he turned his body away from you and headed out to leave. You glanced down at your phone and you just felt lost. You couldn't seem to even comprehend this man yet you still found yourself urging to find out more. 'Wait!' You called out reaching your arm out to him but he only turned his head back slightly and viewed your helpless position and grunted as he walked on ahead without responding. You were just left helpless not knowing what to think.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 2 weeks since your event and the encounter you had with the crowned jester of Gotham city. In truth your life had seemed like it was on stand still as the memories of the event kept replaying in your mind which burdened you immensely. No matter how much you tried to stop thinking about that psychopathic clown he still kept finding a way to indoctrinate your thoughts leaving you feeling dazed. You slapped the delicate skin on your face feeling annoyed that you were unable to move forward or even comprehend your own thoughts. 'What is going on with me' you pondered as you moved your slim digits through your bangs as you laid your body out on your bed just letting time pass as you remained in this void of confusion. Your overwhelming thoughts were instantly disrupted as the small metallic device beside you began to rung, You lazily rolled to your side and picked up the gadget as you let out a rather annoyed sigh. You swiped your thumb across the screen and brought the phone to your ear as you awaited the person on the line to respond. 'Miss (Y/N)?' A male voice chimed enthusiastically. 'Yes speaking.' You stated rather bluntly awaiting for the said man to get to the point. 'Ah perfect. I am calling on behalf of my employer to get in touch about the possibility of creating a contract for your artistic ability.' Your (E/C) orbs widened in shock as you instantly sat up in excitement. 'That sounds like a fantastic opportunity. What is it your employer is looking to use from me exactly?' You questioned awaiting the male to provide more information. 'My employer would prefer to discuss in person for convenience. He would like to meet tonight at 72 west avenue at 7pm' he replied as you quickly got a pen and paper to write the details 'Thank you. I shall see you tonight'. The male said his farewell and hung up the line, you threw your phone across your silken bed sheets as you let your body fall upon the soft covers as you grinned to yourself. 'Well that's the bills paid for quite a while'.

You flicked through your wardrobe weighing up your clothing options for tonight, You hadn't actually asked if there was a specific dress code or where exactly the place was that you were going too. You hummed to yourself as your fingers traced over the different fabrics, You paused upon a red dress and picked it out from the others. You grabbed the short dress and went towards the mirror on the other side of the room as you studied the look. 'Done. Can never go wrong with a red dress' You smiled as you looked at the beautiful fabric, It had been a while since you have left the apartment let alone been out so why not look the part you thought as you undressed and laid out the dress while picking out a few matching accessories and shoes to compliment your outfit. Applying the finishing touches to your look you grabbed the piece of paper that had the details of the address you were to visit as you headed outside and called for a cab.

The weather truly was growing more cold each night which made you begin to regret your outfit choice but thankfully your ride arrived which you quickly rushed into to warm up. As you sat in the back seat trying to bring warmth to your hands you clocked the driver staring at you with an annoyed look awaiting for your destination details. You gave an apologetic look as you quickly rummaged round your purse for the details, You pulled the paper from the small purse and passed the driver the details. The drive was quiet which you didn't happen to mind at all as you weren't typically one for small talk with someone you have no interest in, the vehicle stopped in front of a building that was filled with people. You placed your hands up against the window which was chilling to the touch, You stomach instantly dropped as you noticed how busy this place was 'You sure this is the right place?' You questioned as you continued to observe the colourful lights displayed on the building. 'Yeah this is it and that will be $10.50' You gulped slightly as you eyed the nightclub.

You passed by many people waiting outside and ventured towards the entrance to be greeted by a rather large doorman. You received many looks and disgusted groans as you seemingly cut a lot of people off in line. The doorman gave you a rather bored look as he crossed his arms staring you down in a form of intimidation. You coughed slightly to shrug off the tension before you spoke up 'Umm my names (Y/N) (L/N) someone is expecting me' He instantly relaxed his body as he removed the red rope from the door as he stood aside gesturing you to enter. You gave him a quick nod and ignored the complaints behind you as you took a step inside the building. You were greeted with loud music and a large crowd of people dancing, You studied the area as you made your way to the bar. It occurred to you that you had no idea who you were even looking for and you hoped that this so called investor would at least know of your appearance. As you sipped on your drink you decided to observe this club. It was colourful even in this dimly lit environment but even though it had colour which showed a playful side the air itself felt dangerous and you couldn't comprehend why. a light tap on your shoulder made you instantly jump and you turned your body around to be greeted by a rather attractive well dressed man. 'Miss (Y/N) we spoke on the phone earlier. My employer would like to see you now' He gestured you to follow him which you complied too as you held onto your drink following him through the large crowd, as you moved between people you couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was watching you but it was impossible to pinpoint the needle in this haystack.

You were taken to one of the backrooms of the club and the male in front of you came to a halt and you stood beside him being greeted with two large body guards that were keeping the privacy of the person who occupied this booth. They eyed you up and stood aside and you were greeted by an mid aged silver haired man that was dressed rather slick. He stood from his seat and stepped towards you as he raised his hand out to you as he greeted you 'A pleasure to meet you miss (L/N) my name is Sal Maroni. Please join me' he turned towards his private booth which you nodded in return and sat opposite him. The male observed you as he sunk back into the soft purple leather seat 'so I guess you're wondering why I am interested in your art' You gave a small nod in response edging him to continue as he just watched you and smirked as he thumbed the rim of glass that held his whisky. 'Well you see I noticed that your pieces in that so called event you put on held a certain...shall we say theme.' He laughed slightly at the thought of you which slightly triggered you. Was this man mocking you? you couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at his comment. 'yes you could say I had some influences' You chimed as you sipped on your drink not making eye contact. He grinned as he nodded to one of the large body guards on duty. Your body was instantly pushed back into the leather seat as you dropped your glass from the sheer force of movement causing it to smash on the floor. The body guard held a knife to your neck as he forced you to make eye contact with Maroni, as much as you tried to fight against the guard he added even harder pressure on your body to keep you in place. The other guard came over and stuffed a gag into your mouth forcefully causing you to muffle against it in pain at the sudden action, A large hand struck across your face causing you to wince out which only made the male laugh at the pathetic sight. 'See (Y/N) I don't know what stunt you were trying to pull with that disgusting thing you call art. But it stops tonight and if it doesn't well ...' He looked to one of the guards and they nodded in response as he swung his large fist into your stomach causing your body to clench in pain as you spurted a mix of blood and spit against the gag in your mouth.

Maroni stood as he raised his hand to his boys gesturing them to lay off as he walked towards your defeated self. He grinned at the sight of you and licked his lips as he looked over your form. He whispered something to his men and without question they left, you couldn't help but stare up in panic as the older male reached out towards you. His rough fingers traced the outlines of your legs travelling up to your bare thigh. You instantly cringed and clenched your legs as tight as you could as you cried out against the gag. He grunted at you and slapped you as he grabbed your wrist tight pulling you up to him 'You dare!' he snarled as he flung your body over the booths table causing the glasses to smash against the floor. You wriggled your body as much as you could under his pressure. He grabbed a knife to you and pulled you back by your hair grazing the knife against your throat 'Move away from me again you slut and I will pierce that pretty skin of yours' He threw your head back into the table and quickly went to undo his belt buckle as he placed the knife down. As he unfastened the metal belt the sounds of gunshots could be heard from outside causing him to stop instantly.

The door swung open and you both were greeted by a group of men in odd masks holding Maronis body guards in hand. A loud thud was heard throughout the room as the masked men dropped the deceased bodies of his guards on the floor in front of him which caused him to look agitated. He reached for his gun that was in his blazer pocket on the other side of the room but the group instantly pointed there guns towards him causing him to abruptly stop as he raised his hands. 'Uh uh...I wouldn't do something stupid if I were you' A voiced called out behind the men. They stood aside as the voice approached the room. 'What is this?' Maroni questioned, his eyes went wide as he was now faced with the clown of Gotham 'Joker!? what do you want?' The green haired males eyes glanced to your form and you were in shock of seeing him which in return he let out a loud cackle causing Maroni to feel panicked. 'What do I want. now that is a question isn't it.' he cooed as he walked towards the male. Maroni instantly tensed at his close presence but managed to respond 'I don't want any trouble. We both agreed to a mutual partnership Joker or have you forgotten that' He bit back rather sharply making the joker stop in his tracks instantly as he eyed up the male. The green haired man lunged his hand towards Maroni and covered his mouth with his palm as he dug his digits into the side of his face forcing eye contact as he leaned his face close to the older man. 'We both know I am a man of action. I am not like you ..I don't live by these so called rules you set yourself' His face held sheer aggression which you hadn't seen before, it was like his eyes held unpredictable danger in them and you shivered at the sight. Maroni managed to wriggle his way out of the jokers grasp 'You think you can just come in here and threaten me to take my property. You're just sick in the head' he spat out with anger towards the pale male. A loud laugh erupted from the said male making Maroni instantly tense at the haunting sound. He grabbed a gun from his holster and jammed it onto the mid aged mans head 'I'm not sick...you couldn't even comprehend the complexities that lie in my head'. He clicked the safety off as he pointed the gun directly in the centre of Maronis head. ' I can not be cured like some sickness.' He stated as he pulled the trigger, A large roar rang through your ears as a spray of crimson fell onto your body.

You were in shock of what had just happened, your mind couldn't even begin to piece together what just unfolded in front of you. The joker looked towards you sporting a more serious look than usual as he moved closer to your form. His hand reached towards you and you instinctively inched away from him but his digits grasped onto the gag on your mouth. Your eyes went wide at the gesture which he clocked. He looked down on you as he stood, he gestured his men to go outside following behind them. You were shocked. Did this guy really just kill someone for you and then decide to leave without even saying a word to you. You felt a welt of confusion swell inside of you as you didn't know what to do or how you should act. Your eyes widened as you saw him nearly leaving through the door. 'THANK YOU!' You called out which you cringed at not sure how he would take it. He turned on his heel and gave you a piercing stare that could kill, He paced towards you instilling fear in your mind. He stopped right in front of you towering over your form. He seemed confused. Calculating the correct response but he came to a stop as you spoke out. 'I mean thank you for saving me' You quietly stated as you tried to make eye contact with him. he was furious, his face contorted into pure anger as he observed your kind gaze on him, he swung his gun against your head causing you to crash into the table. The pressure instantly caused you to pass out and the joker stepped towards you looking down on your limp body. He grunted as he viewed your bruised form as he was deciding on what to do with you. He looked back at one of his masked men and gestured him to come into the room. 'You want me to kill her sir?' He quickly stated avoiding any possibly eye contact with the vexed clown. 'No she is coming with us.' He stated as he took a final glance at your fallen body before leaving the room.

Author note: next chapters reader will be in company with the joker but I wish to know if people are ok with this direction of Mr j. I personally want to explore more of the abusive/manipulative side of him as he isn't exactly sunshine and rainbows but if it makes people uncomfortable please please tell me. Thank you for reading you guys are the best.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of light ticking filled the emptied space around you, an unsettling feeling encumbered your mind, This room was dark, cold and plain. Your eyes glanced over to the bare grey concrete walls and you noticed the slight etched marks of scratches and engraved lines abundant on the stone, Your eyebrows creased as you viewed the unusual place. A large sigh left your being as you attempted to inch forward to get more comfortable on the metal chair you were seated on but your efforts were halted as the feeling of tight restraints across your arms were cutting into your skin. You winced a little in discomfort and eyed up the metallic restraints placed on your arms, A feeling of defeat had you question your previous actions. Why was it that no matter how hard you attempted to live a normal life something always manages to come along..This however in truth was the most unusual event and sadly you couldn't quite predict the outcome as you couldn't even comprehend why you were there. A large light engulfed the room as you eyes shut in attempt to shield them from the blinding brightness, A loud cackle soon followed and echoed around the room. Instantly you look up to meet the face that it belonged too but was met with nothing, in panic your head turned from side to side to locate the being but in return a heavy grip was placed on the back of your head forcing your head down, your view was met with the bare skin from your legs. The pressure became more heavy as the man bent down to your level, His face inching closer to the side of your neck made you wince a little in discomfort from the sudden closeness as you tried to inch away from him. A low agitated growl emitted from the male as he continued to force your head to look down away from him.

A few moments passed and no words were spoken between the two of you, sweat began too form on your brow as you sat in silence waiting for the male to make some kind of action. You shiftily turn your gaze to the side too try and catch a glimpse of the males face to comprehend what his intentions were. Your gulped and bravely took the plunge and glanced over at the green haired man, Instantly your eyes were met with those cold blue hues you were all too familiar with. A large grin now formed on the Jokers face as he watched your inner battle with your actions. 'Oh now there is that fire I saw the other night' He eased his grip on you and motioned your head to face him. 'What do you want with me ?' You managed to speak out, He smiled slightly as he removed his grip on your head and began to lightly trace his digits across your cheek to your jawline in a soft manner. 'Now I see you replaced bravery with stupidity' He removed his hand from your face and in an instant he swung the back of his hand against your delicate skin. You winced at the sudden action, Your eyes daringly looked up at the unpredictable male which he acknowledged as he stood up. 'I already told you before I'm the one who gets too ask the questions around here' You look up at him a welt of anger over flowing your being, A loud clang echoed throughout the room as the grip of the restraints began too feel more tight as you leaned forward in the chair towards the male. 'My my you do have a bit of an attitude today don't you' his voice laced in a mocking tone. In truth the male was impressed with your new found demeanour, most people were fearful of him but here you were attempting to put up a fight when in actuality you looked like a pathetic fool who had gotten themselves involved in something they couldn't even dream to understand. He cracked his neck to the side as lowered himself in front of you 'Hmm..well seeing as i'm such a nice understanding guy I will answer you this one time...I want too know what makes you tick'. Your eyes widen in shock at his blunt statement. Is this idiot serious you thought to yourself as you eyed up the male in sheer disbelief. You gritted your teeth as you clenched your fists in anger 'Are you kidding me! you kidnapped me and restrained me too find out what makes me tick?! You could of just asked like a normal person and I..' Instantly your mouth was met with the cold harsh grip of the Joker. His eyes held a look that you couldn't quite read, His face was dangerously close to yours and you gulped in panic as you stared into his gaze. 'Look you annoying idiot if I wanted too find out what makes you tick in that kind of way..' He inched even closer to you his nose grazing the side of your earlobe, His grip on your mouth tightened a little. ' I think we both know I wouldn't ask permission for such a small thing and would of already found out by force' His tongue trailed a thin line from your collar bone to the edge of your jaw, He moved his face away slightly and chuckled at your repulsed reaction. 'Do you really think that you're so special that I would of gone through all that effort just for your body'. He grinned at your sudden annoyed expression 'What then...Why keep me alive.. If you wanted to kill me you would of done so on that night but no.. you keep showing up. I have nothing of value too you and no one you can hold me ransom too so all of this is pointless' You sighed in realisation on how empty your life truly was. In truth you really didn't have anything. The male turned his back towards you and began to head towards the door 'You're right you are all alone and yet you fight...You have nothing of physical value that I aim too possess but what I truly value and have taken interest in resides within that head of yours. You're different. In a comical sense I find you too be a bit like me'.

A wave of confusion rushed over your being, The male left you to your thoughts for quite sometime. You had been all alone for days..weeks, your mind couldn't quite work out the time you had spent here in this empty room, in reality it wasn't the thing that was bothering you you the most. Your mind kept going over that simple statement 'I find you too be a bit like me...' You whispered lowly to yourself, did that green haired freak really think that. 'I'm nothing like that insane idiot' You scoffed as you stared blankly at the empty ground. 'My my you sure have been talking to yourself a lot lately' Your eyes shot up to meet with the condescending peacock that stood in front of you. 'Joker what do you want?' venom dripped off of your blunt statement which slightly annoyed the green haired male. ' Now where did that refined polite young woman go?' He said mockingly as he eyed your form. You Truly did look pathetic, Your hair was all matted and damp from sweat, Your soft clean skin was abundant with dirt and your wrists were red in colour followed with cuts and bruises from your restraints. Your once red dress was soiled with sweat and spilt food from his goons feeding you. 'Hmmm no response...You may look a mess but that's no excuse for lack of manners' This man was testing you that was for sure but for some reason you didn't want to fight, It kind of felt like a loosing battle to start with.

'Fine if you're not going to be any fun then I'm going' the Joker spun on his heel to face the direction of the exit 'Wait!' You called out which caused the male to come to a direct halt. Your orbs widened in realisation ..(Did I really just ask him to stay?) you cringed at your own thoughts but your gazed snapped to an impatient Joker standing in front of you. ' well...I...' stuttering due to your dazed state you couldn't really think of a proper reply..Why did you even ask him to wait in the first place when you had no idea what to stay a moment after. 'Well?' the male urged you to respond but you felt flustered, the only thing that you could think of was the same thoughts that kept occupying your mind since your first day you were placed in this empty space. ' I find you too be a bit like me' You quietly spoke out but the male perked up at the sudden statement and grinned. 'Ohh how thoughtful you do remember our little chats' You looked up at the man in front of you and eyed him up and down trying to read his motives. 'I'm nothing like you.' You spat out in sudden defiance, A loud laugh erupted from the Joker as he viewed your oh so brave attempt to stand up to him. 'You're everything like me' He cooed lightly as he edged closer towards you. 'No! you're wrong..You go around killing people and do what you want and are used to getting you're own way through bad means. I am nothing like you!' Venom seemed to be dripping off of each word that you spoke out. The male however remained silent as he paced around you curiously observing you. He came to a halt as he stood behind you, his fingers pulling your matted hair away from your face and neck ' and aren't you the same?' He questioned as his cold hands stayed placed on your shoulders as looked down on you. ' I have never killed anyone' You retorted. 'But you do what you want and get what you want because your actions go unheard because you are all alone am I right?' He countered leaving you a little bit confused. 'I don't...' You were cut off as lowered his head towards your neck and placed light kisses against your dirtied skin. 'Come now someone who creates art the way you do is screaming for attention. That want to being noticed because (Y/N).. no one has ever acknowledged you for anything else have they?' You were caught off guard...this man ...you didn't even really know...how could he? He chuckled lightly as his hands laced down your back a quiet click echoed throughout the room and the weight on your wrists were soon relieved.

Sudden realisation clicked in that the idiot had removed your restraints, You lunged your body forward whilst kicking the chair back for it to collide with the green haired male. You turned your body and forced yourself onto the Joker pinning him down with all of your weight to keep him in place, Your hands lead towards his pale throat and without hesitation your grip on the male tightened. To your surprise he made no attempt to fight back and instead laid there studying you whilst laughing at your attempt of restraining him which only fueled your anger further as your grip tightened. 'Nothing like me aye?' The male chided, Your eyes widened as you realised what you were actually doing 'SHUT UP ! I'm nothing like you!' You tightened your small hands around his neck as you pushed his body into the ground. 'Poor little (Y/N) all alone, No one too care about her, no one too listen to you...no one who understands you' He carried on trying to tease you, wanting to fuel that burning fire inside of you. 'Shut up you know nothing about it!' You cried out, Your grip lessening as your feelings began to overwhelm you. 'Why...Why is it always me...why ...I don't need...' tears began too leave your (E/C) orbs as your removed your hands from the males neck '..I...Tried my best...even when my family died...I..Kept trying to fight...But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't win this inner eternal war...this eternal pain!..It screamed at me!..It kept telling me that there was no point..nothing left to fight for in this world...This world has no meaning and it SCREAMS at me!' Your body collapsed on top of the Joker...crying out as you can't hold back your pain..You felt so weak so helpless. 'I understand that pain (Y/N). I have learned too feed off of it to grow strong. Submit yourself too me and I can show you how to feed off of that pain'. The male offered a sense of care as he threaded his digits throughout your matted locks whilst the other hand held you in place on top of him. ' You...You... This pain..This sadness..This desperation! You know nothing about it!' You cried out on top of him the overwhelming sensation of pain and the fear of being alone consumed you. A firm hand lifted your head to face the blue hues bore into yours and your misty eyes widened as you witnessed a soft expression on the Joker ' Be mine and I free you of this pain.'

Note: Just wanted to say a huge thank you to all my readers and those who have been so sweet and supportive AND PATIENT. I am sorry if this is a little angsty but truth is i'm having a rough time with stuff and have really been struggling to write stuff so I write what I feel. But anyways keep being amazing guys and thank you for reading 3


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed since you were 'taken in' by the clown of Gotham city, your were stationed in a rather large room which was equipped with all the basic necessities and even clothes which all for an unusual reason had the same colour scheme of dull shades of blacks and greys. Your brushed your fingers over the folded clothing items placed on your bed side unit and exhaled slightly, in truth you had became impatient being here. You felt like a caged bird that had been purchased by some ignorant brat on a heat of the moment and tossed aside and ignored and left to be dealt with by others. The Joker promised that he would end this excruciating emptiness that consumed you, for some reason the way he spoke captured you. In some twisted thought you truly thought the pale man could of brought some peace to your over encumbered mind but in reality you were left in a corner and your mind left to rot. You grabbed the items of clothing and dragged yourself up towards your mirror, You changed into a fitted low cut black shirt that extenuated your curves and you followed with a tight pair of skinny jeans, You stopped your movements as you eyed up the reflection boring back at you. Your digits traced the hem of your jeans as you pulled the material away slightly from your waist, you sigh upon realisation of your weight loss and upon closer inspection you noticed that your skin was paler and even your locks and grown. You shrugged and threaded your fingers through your bangs 'Guess that's to be expected when I don't look after myself'. Your eyes led towards the closed door of your room, often you would be bombarded with sudden bursts of courage urging you to make a break for it and then a large shadow of doubt would fall upon you chaining you down to the spot not allowing you too take a step further as it was against HIS orders. Usually you were one to rebel over time. That's who you thought you were as a person but in truth this man...This man was the first person to ever make you feel any form of fear, His presence alone was intimidating enough to send chills down your spine yet it also made you seem to fantasise about him and obey him without question like a well trained animal. In some way you Loved and hated it.

Boredom over came you once more and you faced a bare large canvas on the other side of the room, You turned your head to the side slightly viewing the object and trying to picture what creation you would place on it, Your thoughts suddenly interrupted with the opening of your door and light from the outside flooding into the large space. You blinked a few times adjusting to the foreign brightness, once your eyes had settled you came face to face with the clown prince himself who sported a small smirk on his lips. You quickly stood from your seated position in a sort of attention but suddenly became a little awkward (how am I supposed to act around him) you questioned in your thoughts. The Joker noticed your uneasiness and reached a hand towards you, His pale hand cupped around the side of your face bringing your attention too his blue orbs boring into you as if they were trying to study your thoughts. The coolness of his palm was welcomed against the heated temperature from your cheek that seemed to be producing from embarrassment and you couldn't help but mewl into his palm a little at the sensation. The male noticed this and removed his palm form your face only to move down towards your chin to move your head up a little as he inched closer 'Miss me?' He said triumphantly as he witnessed your yearning for his touch. You were about to reply but stopped in thought...(did you miss him...This is the man that technically kidnapped you and held you here...Did you really miss him...) you felt a wave of confusion over flow you which he grunted at as he watched your eyebrows furrow as if he was witnessing you having an inner debate with yourself. His fingers gripped onto the lower half of your face and he forcefully shook your head towards him 'I SAID DID YOU MISS ME.' he spoke out rather agitated having to ask you yet a second time. You instantly felt your throat become dry and nodded shyly into his hand whilst staring back into his eyes.'Good. Never make me ask a second time again otherwise I will never come back. Got it' A sudden sense of fear over flowed in your being and you broke from his hold and lunged forward wrapping your arms around his waist as you buried your face into his toned chest. 'I'm so so sorry..please forgive me?' You whimpered as you gripped onto the soft leather collar of his jacket. (who was this person you that you were becoming you thought as you questioned yourself. In some places you feel warmth and other you feel a unwelcoming sense of desperation you never felt before. In some ways it disgusted you but in others you wanted too understand this person you were becoming).

Your head was placed upon the Jokers chest as you both lay on the soft duvet on your bed, his fingers playing with the strands of your hair as you listened to the simple rhythmic beat of the males heart. No words were spoken between you two and the room was filled with a long silence but it wasn't an unwelcoming silence in fact it felt as if you two were consoling with each other deeply just by being together but as much as you welcomed this silence you couldn't help but shake this feeling of doubt that occupied your mind. You wanted this silence to be yours but you felt there was more too it. You coughed slightly trying to alert the male that you wanted to ask something. He positioned his head to the side looking at you quizzically and motioned for you to go ahead. Your hands gripped the toned skin which you were resting on as you tried to think of the correct phrase to speak aloud as you didn't want too ruin the moment. 'Please don't get mad as i'm grateful you are here with me like this but is there a reason on why you are with me right now?' You averted your eyes down to study the suddenly oh so interesting design of ink that occupied the Jokers chest, anything to avoid that gaze you thought was shooting daggers towards you. A low hum vibrated from his chest as he seated himself up slightly against the head board as he moved your head towards his lap still brushing his hand through your locks. 'As it so happens I have a present for you'

Your eyes widen in realisation of his remark and the position you were currently placed in. You jolted up with a small blush across your cheeks. The Joker laughed at your flustered form which you cocked a brow at 'Not that kind of present you perv' He leaned in closer and kept eye contact with you, his presence suddenly daring and serious. He pinned you down onto the bed forcing you beneath him as he held your wrists above your head as he moved his head towards your ear 'Maybe I will give you that kind of present after if you're a good girl and do as you're told'. He traced his warm tongue along the outline of your ear down to your jawline. A sudden knock on the door interrupted the Jokers advances much too your dismay 'Boss His here' A goon called out rather nervously obviously from panic of catching the Joker in the act and being forced to stop it at that. 'Fine. Tell him we will be five minutes' The green haired male groaned under his breath and pulled his head up to find you looking upon him with a lustful look which he had yet too witness. He had to admit it was tempting to take you right then and there but now wasn't the time. He got off from you and offered a hand to help you up 'Come on time too go get your present.' He chimed enthusiastically

You arrived in a small room with a few chairs and a single table stationed in the centre, You eyes came to meet with a well dressed man with glasses and well kept raven mid length hair you had to admit this man was handsome but what truly caught your attention was the briefcase the man held tightly. Your sudden entrance into the room notified the stranger of your appearance and he offered a wide grin towards both you and the Joker. 'Ahhh the doctors in the house' you snapped your head towards the green haired man and gave a quizzical look as you sheepishly stayed on the outer area of the room and watched the two from a distance. The Joker moved straight towards the doctor and his face had a sudden sense of excitement on it like a child at Christmas which you couldn't help but feel a little worried. 'Did you bring it!' He asked the male. The doctor chuckled slightly as he placed the metal brief case on the table towards the clown prince ' It's all there but it's still in the testing phase' He grinned as he pushed his glasses up his temple slightly. The Joker opened the briefcase like a kid being allowed to open his first present whilst his family watch in anticipation. A look of horror struck your face as you eyed up the small vial filled with clear liquid being held by the Joker and it didn't take you long before you put two and two together and realised why you were brought here by him. You instantly rushed towards the door in means of escape but too no avail. 'Oh come on and be a good girl. Doctor Crane made this batch of special medicine all for you ya know' Your eyes clenched shut as you try to lunge your body at the door to smash it open but much too your effort nothing came of it. You felt too weak to do anything but you wouldn't give up. 'How could I be so stupid. How could I even trust you!' You spat as you pushed your body into the cold metal door.

The Joker groaned in annoyance as he cracked his neck whilst listening to you attempt to escape. Usually he would find such a poor display of a struggle amusing but in this case it was becoming tedious rather quickly (how is she still able to fight after all this time) he thought too himself as he watched you become weaker each second you put into your escape. Doctor crane coughed slightly gaining the green haired males attention. 'May I?' He motioned towards you. The Joker snorted and gestured his hand as a mocking kind of bow. 'By all means...be my guest' with that Crane moved towards you catching you off guard. 'Now now you really look like you need to loosen up' With that he moved his sleeve down slightly and revealed some sort of gadget placed on his wrist and with an instant you were sprayed with a small cloud of the drug and you quickly fell too the floor as everything suddenly became distorted. The Joker quickly rushed over too the two of you but instead of coming to your aid his attention was placed on the gadget that Crane had used upon you. 'Ooooooo how comes the doctor gets the fancy toy. Trying to hold out on me are we doc' He questioned somewhat jokingly but also serious. The doctor raised his hands up in defence 'Testing faze' The Joker rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards you.

The world became black...colourless...empty. Each sound excruciating each touch sent your body into such a sense of panic. The sudden rush of adrenaline was toxic, Your senses were off the charts. Everything hurt. You body became so overwhelmed with senses that it became excruciating. Your body fell and collapsed on the ground. You mind was empty no matter how hard you tried to think you were left with nothing. No images. No thoughts. Nothing but pain. You were alone. You were afraid.

'So this is what it does huh' The Joker knelt down towards your level facing you looking rather disappointed at your pathetic form. 'It makes a person experience what they fear most. which is what you wanted. I can proceed with...' Both males looked in shock as they viewed your form scratching at the wall you were next too and banging your head on the harsh floor. 'HELP! HELP! I'm...ALONE...SO...ALONE!' You scream out for anything. Any form or safety but was granted nothing, left there to ride out this pain as the too males study you. 'Hmmm odd' Crane mentioned as he raised his hand too his chin in thought as he looked upon you. 'What's odd?' The Joker questioned the male as he watched you 'Well usually our test subjects have shown signs of recognising common fears. For example some see simple things most come to expect from the term 'scary' such as snakes, demons maggots...You get the idea but she..' The Joker looked upon you with a solemn look 'She fears being alone'. The doctor chuckled and gathered his briefcase. 'It would appear so. Well as you can see it works rather well. We can continue too produce and develop the formula for wider range exposure. If it is what you wish of course'. The Joker simply nodded as he held your head on his knee not bothering too look at Crane. The doctor couldn't help but notice the Jokers demeanour change slightly but didn't dare to bring it too attention. 'Well I will keep you updated. I will see myself out'. He spoke out and left the two of you.

You eyes slowly open but a sudden pain came crashing down upon your head as you tried too shift your body. You noticed you were back in your room and was placed in bed. Your eyes dart around the empty room only too find the Joker sitting next to your bed awaiting for you too awake. The sudden noise from your shifting notified the male of your presence 'Ahh so you're awake' He smiled which made you grit your teeth in anger. 'YOU!..I trusted you!' You winced in sudden pain from the loudness of your own voice which he noticed. 'I just gave you medicine to make you better' He commented leaning towards you with an unreadable expression. 'MAKE ME BETTER! How could something like that make anyone better!' You spat out at him lunging forward in sheer anger. 'You ungrateful idiot! I am trying to cure you. don't you get it'. He scrunched his face in annoyance from your current attitude towards him. Your face dropped. You really were an idiot. Of course this guy had no intention of helping you so how could you of been so naive. No desperate too have believed him or even to have trusted him.

'How could you think something like that drug could make me better. Hell how could that make anyone better?' You bite at him awaiting whatever excuse he made up. ' it's called fear toxin and i'm going to use it on everyone in this city' You face dropped in sheer disbelief at his statement. He noticed your dumb expression and growled. That defiant look had graced his being far too many times for his liking. 'ARE YOU REALLY THAT INSANE!' You shouted at him..(he couldn't really do something like that could he?) You know the man was dangerous but this...it's something you couldn't even comprehend. He stood from his chair and looked down at you as he cracked his neck. No I'm not insane. In fact...I'm too sane for this city. It's everyone else that is behind'. He calmly stated as he lost himself in his own thought leaving you dumbfounded. ' You see I plan on dosing everyone in this pathetic excuse of a city as fear is the only thing that will unhinge the shackles that these people have placed upon themselves'. You were in shock as you listened to him speak. 'Being exposed to ones true fear with allow people to act truly too themselves. For once someone has been so close to death is when they will finally learn who they really are and once that happens. Then they will break these bounds tied by this disgusting society and act on pure unbiased impulse. It will be CHAOS.' He reached his hands out in excitement from the mere thought of his plan. You were just left speechless. How could a man even think of such actions. 'That's Just wrong. What gives you the right!' You cried out in desperation trying to seek reason with the male. He chuckled lightly as he leaned his head towards you. 'You ...You of all people should understand because sometimes you must hurt in order to understand, fall in order to grow, Lose in order to gain. Because life's greatest lessons are learned through fear and pain. You should know (Y/N)...You're just like me...aren't you'.


End file.
